cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Quill Bate
: "No one ever accused me of knowing when to quit." : ―Quill Bate Quill Bate was a male human who worked as a smuggler during the Imperial Period. He was the son of legendary smuggler Davin Bate and worked alongside him for much of his young life, starting out at age 8. Quill learned quickly from his father about the ins and outs of the smuggling business as well as the dangers of dealing with crime groups in addition to working under the Empire. Biography Early life Quill was born to Davin Bate and Axandra Emery on Burnin Konn in 18 BBY. He was raised partly on the mining planet so his parents could consolidate wealth and resources to support their son and cover their tracks from the Galactic Empire. Quill grew up aboard the many freighters his parents worked on for the next few years as they moved around from system to system, smuggling supplies to impoverished worlds such as Quill's birth planet, where Davin set up a secret workshop that could house some his freighters and spare supplies. Though busy for many of his adolescent years, Quill was well cared for by his mother and father and received much hands-on training from them. He learned about the cruel nature of the Empire and the reality of smuggling, but still valued the ties with his family and crew and was ready to help others in need. Life on Burnin Konn Quill and his father stayed on Burnin Konn for an extended period following a business transaction on Gerrenthum that turned ugly when one party was revealed to have been bribing crew members of a local gang to defect in preparation for a full-scale coup. Though Davin had merely transported cargo to the gang's dropoff, he felt it would be safer to lay low at his workshop for a while rather than try and flee the sector. Davin posed as a miner and worked in the local mines, often smuggling out scraps of desh in his work for Quill to sell on the streets while he was out. However, one day, Davin came to work late and discovered an industrial accident had killed several miners, including one he had befriended. Knowing the man had a daughter, Davin sought her out and found her at the mercy of a Kyuzo mercenary, Khalu, who was about to evict her from the South Sector Sinners gang. Davin rescued the girl, named Riley, and offered her protection with his crew instead. She chose to join his family and soon grew close with her adoptive brother. After this, Quill began spending more time on Burnin Konn with Riley as a small-time smuggler. Since mining operations had rendered the planet's surface inhospitable, it was of little interest to the Empire and their occupation was kept to a minimum. This made it easy for Quill and Riley to establish their own reputation on the planet as skilled thieves able to provide for themselves. Even so, they still worked with Davin often on other out-of-sector jobs that also contributed to their revenue. The majority of crime groups and gangsters on Burnin Konn remained oblivious that Quill was Davin's son (believing that Quill and Riley were biological siblings whose father died years ago), which also made it easier for them to operate. (To be expanded) Category:Male Characters Category:Smuggler Category:Humans Category:Uprising Category:Non-CWA Characters